


5 times people found them, and the one time they weren't hiding

by enjolrascore



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, doesn't follow canon, well at least not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Miller want to keep their relationship private for a bit, but that doesn't mean they're very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic, in it's entirety, took me about four months, I want to say, and it's been through many changes. I'm actually p proud of this work, and I hope you enjoy :)  
> Also I completely threw canon out the window bc quite frankly the writers are wrong, so if that upsets you don't read this.

** Bellamy **

Bellamy trusted Miller, would even call him a friend, and he knew that Miller trusted him. He didn’t think Miller would mind if he checked his tent for a missing clip; one shouldn’t waste bullets after all.

Bellamy didn’t even notice Monty sleeping in the bed until he heard a sleep-slurred mumble. “Hmm, Nate?”

Bellamy whipped around to see Monty curled up in Miller’s bed, hiding under the covers. “Monty?”

Monty sat up quickly when he realized who it was, “Shit, Bellamy, wait no, not shit-”

Bellamy cut off his rambling, “Monty, it’s fine, really. Just, what are you doing here?”

“I, um, I sort of...live here.” Monty whispered, making himself smaller.

“You live here? With Miller?”

“Uh, yeah, Nate and I have been sharing a tent since just after we left Mount Weather.”

“Nate?”

“Please don’t be mad, Bellamy, we were going to tell you, I swear!” Monty pleaded, his voice raising slightly in pitch.

“Don’t worry, I don’t care what you guys do in your free time.”

Monty looked visibly relieved, “Thank you so much, but can I ask for a favor?”

“Shoot.” Bellamy scanned once more for the clip.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Nate doesn’t want it to be a big deal.”

“Promise. It’s not my information to share.”

He kept his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is kinda dense. Miller is easily irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my least favorite chapter, not because I don't like how it's written, but because Jasper is annoying and I don't really like writing him. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Again, canon is thrown out the window.

**Jasper**

Jasper was still mad at Monty about Mount Weather, but that didn’t change the fact that he had to see him almost every day. The only weird thing about that was that wherever Monty was, Miller was always right next to him. And Jasper wasn’t sure if Miller really liked him. Every time Jasper would even get close to Monty, Miller would give him what is probably the most intimidating look known to man, so Jasper decided to confront him about it.

He waited until Miller was alone on patrol before approaching him. “What the hell is your problem?” He demanded.

Miller looked genuinely confused for a moment, and then it was gone. “I beg your pardon?”

“You know what I mean! I can’t even be near Monty, because you’re always there too! It doesn’t help that you give the scariest glare if I so much as look at him!”

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Monty doesn’t want you around”

“So, what, he asked you to be his personal bodyguard? Why do you even care?” Jasper knew the second those words were out of his mouth that they were a mistake.

Miller pushed off of the pillar he’d been leaning on, getting in Jasper’s space. “Watch your tongue, Jordan. Did you know that he cried over you, over what you said to him? I took it upon myself to keep you away from him when he told me he didn’t know how to face you, that he didn’t want to.”

Jasper tried to take a step back, but Miller kept pace, “I still don’t see why you care. You wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

“God, you’re dense. Get the hell out of here, I don’t want to see you in my space again.”

Jasper left, Miller’s words still bouncing around in his head. It wasn’t until he saw the two of them at a bonfire a few days later that he got it. Monty was cuddled up to Miller, and was wearing what would appear to be Miller’s jacket. Miller had his arm wrapped around Monty’s middle. They were talking about something, and Miller was genuinely smiling. Monty leaned up and kissed Miller’s cheek before laying his head on Miller’s shoulder. It all clicked together in Jasper’s head, they we together and they were happy. Jasper may not understand how those two came together, but, quite frankly, he didn’t care. He still wanted Miller to stop glaring at him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr over @enjolrascore


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Monty are bffs, and Raven really likes teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favorite chapter to write, because I love the idea of Raven and Monty being besties and Raven doing the whole 20 questions thing to Miller that you see all overprotective movie dads do.  
> Canon isn't real.

**Raven**

Monty loved working in the shop with Raven, all of the loving teasing felt homey and nice. Monty was just fiddling with some random parts when Miller stopped by, wrapping his arms around Monty’s torso and watching him put two pieces together before speaking.

“What are you working on, beautiful?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled by Monty’s hair.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t even know. They just give us parts and tell us to do something.” Monty sighed and put the pieces down, opting to put his hands over Miller’s. “Also, don’t let Raven hear the pet names. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Monty could feel Miller smirk against his skin and immediately regretted mentioning it. Miller spun him around and pinned him against the table, crowding into his space.

He put his lips just close enough to Monty’s. “Is that so? Am I not allowed to call you beautiful when I feel like it, Angel face?”

Monty wrapped his arms around Miller’s neck, “I mean I’m not saying you shouldn’t, and I am certainly not complaining, just don’t let Raven hear you.”

“I’m afraid that’s too late, boys.” Raven’s loud voice sounded from the doorway. “No making out in the shop.”

Miller pulled away from Monty as fast as he could, “Listen, Raven, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude in your space, or anything like that, I just-”

“Relax, Miller.” Raven cut him off. “I honestly could not care less, just don’t make out in my shop.”

“Thanks, Raven,” Monty mumbled, not sure where he should jump in, “We promise to not make out in the shop.”

Raven looked between them with a smirk, “Something tells me that that is a bold-faced lie. Monty did you fix whatever the hell that is? Or, maybe, figure out what exactly it is?” Raven asked, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table, completely brushing Miller off.

Monty fumbled around for a second, “Um, no, not exactly. I’m still not sure what it is, but I think I fixed something.”

The two talked engineering for a minute and Miller figured now was his chance to sneak out. He was almost gone when Raven noticed.

“Miller!” He froze in the doorway, “Don’t even think about leaving until we talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about? Monty and I are clearly together, what else do you need to know?” Miller asked, unmoving.

“Nate, she’s not judging.” Monty muttered, “Come over here so we can talk.”

Miller did as Monty said, and Raven had to admit it surprised her a little.

“What do you need to know? We’ll answer anything.” Monty said.

“How did this,” She gestured between them. “Even happen? You two seem so different.”

Miller stifled a laugh and Monty jabbed him with his elbow, “I’m not sure even we know.” Miller chuckled.

“Yes we do, you dork!” Monty giggled.

“Do we?”

“Mount Weather, on the bed. And after, when you decided you need to protect me from Jasper, I knew we were more than what we were before.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. We just sort of clicked, it doesn’t always make sense.”

Raven considered this before asking, “So you two are, like, the definition of battle couple?”

“You could say that.” Monty agreed.

“So, are you truly happy together?”

The two in question nodded in unison, Miller pulling Monty into his side.

“I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time, Raven.” Monty confirmed.

“Me too.” Miller whispered.

“That’s all that matters.” Raven said, smiling. “I will say, I was wildly skeptical of this when I saw it, but you two work really well together.”

Monty smiled softly and Miller left a kiss on his temple, “Yeah, getting together in the middle of a battle will do that. We had to work as a team in Mount Weather, and I guess it just carried over.”

“Did you two seriously get together while trying to escape from the mountain? Like making out while kicking ass?” Raven asked.

Miller snorted, “Not exactly. We were surrounded by our peers in the mountain, so we couldn’t really do anything. We got together just after the mountain, just after the stuff with Jasper.”

“Yeah, Nate did total damage with me about that, I was a complete mess. Making out came later.”

“Monty! Making out came _much_ later, I did not make out with you right after you had a mental breakdown. Raven, I swear I did not do that.”

“Don’t worry, Miller, I believe you.” Raven laughed. “I’m just glad Monty is actually gettin’ some. Now, scoot. Monty and I actually do need to fix this thing.”

Raven respectfully turned her back and let the two kiss goodbye. She didn’t tell anyone, but she did give Monty shit about the pet names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, bc this chapter was mostly just for me and my best friend and I don't know how other people will react to it. Comments and kudos appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David loves his son, he really does, but he's kinda confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Miller and his dad have a sorta awkward relationship, like they don't really know what to do with each other so it just ends up being kinda awkward.  
> Canon isn't real.

**David Miller**

David loved his son, he really did, but he was confused as to why he was choosing some mystery person over him. He offered Nate a room in his home, since he was able to snag a place in Alpha Station, but Nate just got uncomfortable.

“Umm, I sort of already promised someone that I would share a tent with them. Is it okay if I stay over just a few nights a week?”

“Yeah, of course, whatever makes you comfortable. I know you’ve been through a lot.” David responded with an awkward cough.

Nate seemed to get distracted by something over David’s shoulder, making a hand gesture that meant nothing to David. David turned around but, by the time he was fully turned, Nate was already standing and half running away.

“I’ll talk to you later, something came up!” He shouted over his shoulder before disappearing into a tent.

David saw his son come and go from that tent for the next few days, but he never saw Nate’s roommate. That is until Nate approached him and asked when he could spend the night.

“I just wanted to know if I could spend the night at your place tonight...with my roommate.”

“Of course, but there’s only one bed, so one of you might have to sleep on the floor.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Nate replied a little too fast.

“Just don’t wait up for us, okay? We’ll probably be in late.” And with that, Nate was gone, back into the tent with the mystery person.

Nate was right about them being in late; David heard them come in right after he’d gotten into bed. Doors opened and closed and then that was it, aside from a few whispers that David couldn’t really make out. David wasn’t even aware he’d fallen asleep until he was awoken by gut-wrenching screams very late into the night. He was up immediately, bolting to his son’s room and flinging the door open. He had prepared himself for the worst, but what he found surprised him to no end.

Nate was cradling a sobbing boy in his arms, holding him close and whispering things in his ear. Nate noticed his father and just shook his head, clearly saying “give me a minute” with his eyes. David quietly exited the room, closing the door and waiting in the living room for God knows how long before Nate comes out to join him.

“Well,” Nate sighs, “ask away. I know you have questions.”

David thinks before asking, “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, sleeping. He gets nightmares...we all do, especially now.”

“Why was he in your bed?”

Something about Nate’s expression changed, instantly becoming more guarded. “Because that’s how we work.”

“Are you two together?”

“That seems to be the question that everyone asks. Yes, we are, have been for a bit.”

David just nodded, “Can I at least have the boy’s name?”

“Monty.” Nate said after a moment of hesitation, “Monty Green.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before David spoke up, “You should get back to bed, in case he wakes up again.”

Nate nodded and turned to go back. He was just at the door when he whispered “Thanks dad.” and then he was gone. David figured he could wait until morning to officially meet Monty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda shaky, but I still like it nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Monty are friends fight me about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was actually scrapped like three times, because I hated it so much. I just really wanted to make Monty and Clarke buds, but I couldn't do it right and it was just an upsetting time. I finally got to a place where I was sorta happy, so here ya go.  
> Canon is literally so not real in this chapter specifically omg.

**Clarke**

When Clarke comes back it sends the camp into a frenzy. She planned it so Bellamy was on guard, because she knew he would sneak her in without asking questions. He tried not to alert that many people and got a few of their friends to welcome her back, before going to grab Abbey. Once Bellamy came back that’s when more people started to swarm around. Clarke avoided all of the questions and looked around for her friends.

“Clarke!” She heard someone shout.

She found the source just seconds before Monty practically tackle-hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

“How have you been, genius?” She asked, slightly muffled by his hair.

“As good as I can be, better now that you’re back. I’ll save you from my questions until later, I figure you’ll have to deal with enough.”

Clarke chuckled, “You’re probably right. I’ve missed you guys.”

Monty pulled back, but still stayed within arms distance, “We missed you too.”

Before Clarke could respond, Miller came walking over. “Hey, Miller.”

“Clarke.” He nodded in her direction, “Good to have you back.”

“Do you need anything, Nate?” Monty asked, shifting slightly toward him.

Miller shook his head, “I was just checking on you. You sort of bolted away from me, like, two seconds ago.”

“Sorry, Nate, I just saw Clarke and started running.”

“It’s fine, I know you’ve missed her, and I’m sure Clarke has been going through hug withdrawal.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Clarke confirmed, pulling Monty into a side hug.

Miller’s eyes flicked over to Monty and his expression softened strangely. Monty caught his gaze and smiled.

Clarke watched the interaction for a second before saying, “I should let you get some sleep, I have a lot to deal with.”

Monty just nodded, “Talk later?”

“Of course, see you tomorrow, monkey.” She reached her hand over and mussed up his hair.

He stuck his tongue out at her and turned to go back to his tent. Miller sent one more nod her way before turning to trail behind Monty. Clarke watched the two, wanting to see where Monty ended up, and was surprised when they ducked into the same tent.

She went over to Bellamy and stood in front of him, “Since when do Miller and Monty share a tent?”

“Mount Weather, Monty moved in almost immediately after everything. You’re allowed to ask _them_ about this, you know.” He chuckled.

“I didn’t notice until they were gone. Why? Did something happen to Jasper?”

“Ask Monty on that one, it’s not my story to tell. I wouldn’t worry about it, Miller and Monty are pretty close, it’s fine.”

“Well, is Jasper okay?”

Bellamy snorted, “Alive and kicking. Relax Clarke, it’s not like Miller bullied Monty into being his roommate. Monty made the conscious decision to move, and you can ask him about it tomorrow.”

“Alright, I guess I already have enough to think about tonight.”

Just as she said that Abbey called her name, so she decided it was best to put her worries aside until morning.

\----

Clarke just wanted to see her friends, and maybe get a good night's sleep, but things never work the way she wants. Abbey woke her up a little after sunrise, because everyone had questions for her. The questioning took a few hours, and honestly Clarke was getting pretty agitated. She just wanted to see her damn friends.

After being released, she went to Bellamy and Raven, and talked with them before heading to Monty’s tent. She stopped just in front of the tent, opening it just a crack.

“Monty, it’s Clarke, I’m coming in.” She called in.

She had expected them to be up by now, but that was not the case. Instead she found them curled up on their make-shift bed, completely wrapped around each other. Monty was lying on Miller’s bare chest, also wearing one of Miller’s shirts, an arm slung over his torso as if to pull him closer. Miller had one arm wrapped around Monty like a hug, and the other was placed on the arm Monty had on his stomach. They looked happy, and Clarke felt like she was intruding on a personal moment. She searched the desk really quick and wrote down a note on a spare piece of paper.

_Monty,_

_I stopped by, but you were sleeping. You and Miller are really cute together. Don’t worry kid, you’re secret's safe with me. We can talk about this later_

_-Clarke_

She placed the note where they would see it, and quietly slipped out of the tent. They did talk later, but Clarke was just glad Monty was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm only sorta happy with this chapter, but who knows maybe one of y'all'll like it. Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> (Also I might just post the last chapter tonight bc why not)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the last chapter in the same night, because I'm tired and why not? Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon isn't real, JRoth can suck my fucking ass. That and I just want to wrap this story up. Hope you enjoy.

**Everyone else (+1)**

Miller had been gone on grounder patrol for three days, and, needless to say, Monty was losing his mind. Somehow his squad had gotten turned around, and they were relying on walkie-talkies for help. Monty was furious. Abbey was probably getting sick of him coming in every day asking for news.

On the fourth day, Abbey said that they were almost back and Monty’s heart jumped. He waited near the gate for hours, just waiting for it to open _for Christ’s sake_. When they did Monty searched through the people trailing in, trying to find Nate.

When he spotted him, he just started running. Nate caught sight of him and opened his arms so he could catch him. He caught Monty and lifted him up, stumbling back a few steps from the shear force at which Monty came at him.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Monty whispered, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream about it, green bean.” Miller whispered back.

The crowd around them had parted, but still stayed, Everyone had their speculations, but this was the first display of affection and people wanted to know. All questions were answered when Nate went to set Monty down, but Monty held on to his cheek to pull him in for a kiss.

“Guess we don’t have to worry about coming out, now.” Monty mumbled against Nate’s lips.

“Guess not.” Nate replied.

“Raven is never going to let this go.”

Nate chuckled and leaned back in for another kiss. Maybe he should go missing more often, if this is his return gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Major shout out to my wonderful beta Arie, or @snekky-charms over on tumblr.  
> Come say hi on my tumblr over @enjolrascore


End file.
